Red and Black Rom
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: ((Human Au! FANTROLLS. NO CANON TROLLS. I REPEAT, NO CANON TROLLS.)) Laphys is the new kid at Alternia High. Where he meets two other boys. Kalpha Ampora and SetZee Makara. Laphys and SetZee hit it off quickly but Kalpha and Laphys can't stand each other. With all these quadrants and his ex boyfriend chasing after him like a madman. What will happen? Follow and find out.
1. New Start

**Hey everyone. Updating sucks and I'm the worst at this. SO. Letting you know that this is not going to be a cake-walk. **

**SetZee belong to my friend. Not me. Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Hussie. Laphys, Kaeru, and Maola belong to me. On the other hand. Kalpha does not belong to me. These are fantrolls turned into humans and put in HighSchool. If you don't like this. Please do me a favor and leave. I don't feel like arguing with you over trivial things like TROLLS. Seriously? No. **

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New starts and Breakups.**

Laphys sighed as he examined his newest town. Fifteen times. His Dad had made him move fifteen freaking times. All because of that stupid fashion place he worked out decided it couldn't stay in one place. Yes. This was just great. He leaned back further in his chair with an agitated hiss of anger and disapprovement. His father glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

"Listen, Laphys. Baby, You'll love your new school! Like, seriously, there's not a better place on Earth! Seriously, that's what all the reviews said anyway. But you can like, have fun there!"

"Tch." Laphys frowned and stared out the window.

"Answer me, young man! Like rude!" Kaeru scoffed and quickly took a turn at the light.

"I hope so too, Papa." He said with his arms still crossed.

"Good! Because is today and we're like here. Now get your ass out this car and have fun!" He clicked open the doors and pulled Laphys over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Laphys pretended he didn't like it and made a disgusted face. On the inside, he wanted to hug Kaeru and cling to him and never let go. Because this was a completely knew school and he was just a sophmore. There was a good chance he would get his ass kicked as soon as he walked in. And even worse. What if Tauko found him all of a sudden and tried to get him again. Last time hadn't gone too well. His hand touched his hair.

"Okay, Bye~ Have a great day! And like, call me so I can come get you kays? Bye, sweetheart!" He let his son go and shooed him out of the car.  
Laphys got out of the car and shut the door. Kaeru gave him one final look of good luck and Laphys blew him the quickest kiss in history. Then he ran up the steps and toward the building. It took him a while but he soon located the main office. And in there sat a boy with fiery colored hair and mint green colored eyes.  
"It's not my damn fault! Stupid fucking teacher is a douchebag with the brain of a mite!" The boy yelled at the woman trying to calm him down.

...Was that a woman? The person turned and got a tissue from the desk then walked back to the screaming male. Laphys managed to get a good look at this person and still could not figure it's gender. It had short dark red hair, no chest but at the same time some chest, a fairly slim build and bright green eyes that were faded compared to the youngers'. Wait. It looked like a woman though. So it was a woman?

"Kalpha, you know you shouldn't be behaving like this. It's the third time this week you've gotten in trouble! And it's only Thursday!" The voice was low but strangely high. Like not too high to be a female but not too low to be a males. Damn. That must have been confusing.

"Oh please Mu-...Rory. That fucker deserved every fucking minute."

"Kalpha. Calm down sweetie." It said with a calming voice.

"I AM CALM!-What the fuck are you staring at?!" Kalpha turned his green eyed gaze to Laphys.

He jumped considerably then glared. "You having a tantrum, you damn child."

Kalpha growled and jumped up to punch Laphys in the face. But before he could do anything, Laphys grabbed his hand and twists it. Then he pulled him closer and gave a quick strike to his neck. Kalpha's body fell limp and plunged to the ground like a rock.

"Insolent bastard." Laphys mumbled and gave the he/she a once over. The man named Rory ran over to the fallen child after giving Laphys a small glare.  
Laphys rolled his eyes and flipped his hair over his shoulder. Then he walked past them and into the back where the secretary was waiting. She was a short woman with a fairly large bust and a long floral sundress. "Hi, sweetie. Are you the new student that they told me about?~" She asked with a big smile. He simply nodded and blinked at her. "Well, I'm Miss Maola~! Nice to meet you!" She said and Laphys smiled and bowed lowly. "Hajimemashite. I am Megido Laphys." Maola giggled and bowed back. Then she took him to a long hallway full of doors.

"Excuse me Ma'am. But may I ask. Who was that boy out there?" He asked with concern. After all he had just basically paralyzed him.

"Boy?-Oh! You mean Kalpha. Kalpha Ampora." Maola said.

"Ampora?"

"Yes, he's of royal descent and I suppose that has gotten to his head. He's unbelievably spoiled."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me, Ma'am."

"No problem, sweetie~!"  
She led him into a smaller room with a tall man sitting on the desk. "Welcome to Alternia High School."

* * *

Laphys trailed through the hallways. It was his lunch hour. The entire day had been spent with girls and a few guys oggling him like he was a peace of meat. Damn those quadrants. The main ones he was worried about were the black and red quadrants. Because around here that's what mattered apparently. Some guy had come up to him and asked him bluntly to fill his black quadrant. Laphys had almost broke his arm to tell him that he needed to back the hell up. He sighed and went outside. A few flower peddles flew past him as he walked. What was it about him that turned on people? That attracted them? It hadn't been that way when he was younger. Back then, he was avoided like the plague. But now, now it seemed like he was always targeted. Was it his long hair that reached his mid back but was strangely cut to be longer on his right side. But that was because of that bastard named Tauko. His light brown almost red eyes were on the ground as he walked. Tauko. His childhood love had broken his heart as soon as he had confessed.  
Then when he ran away from it all and moved for the first time, Tauko had chased him like a maniac and now wanted his body. He wanted to be in blackrom relationship but Laphys kept refusing. He didn't want to be with Tauko. And as said before, the last time had not ended well. The Asian kept walking. His sleeveless red sweater clung comfortably to his body and a black vest went over it. Black skinny jeans and his knee high black boots held red laces. It was the middle of spring but Laphys still wore warm clothing, he was just naturally cold during spring and during winter, he was like a full blast heater. Laphys would have still been thinking but suddenly, he bumped into something. Or rather someone. And it took him a while to realize that he was staring at someone's stomach.

"O-Oh...Gomenasai..." Laphys backed up and bowed in apology.

"Huh? What did you all up and say, Motherfucker?"

Laphys blinked. This person called him a motherfucker but held no malice within his voice. Nothing violent. If anything, this person was extremely calm! Almost like they were...high?! The long haired Japanese male's eyes shot up and widened at the sight. A tall man with a big, sweet, and almost goofy smile looked at him. Light brown locks that cascaded down to almost his shoulders in layers. Then Laphys followed up to his eyes. Oh god. They were so beautiful. They were icey but warm and inviting like he could automatically seek calmness within them. Laphys soon found himself hypnotized by the very gesture of looking.

"Hey? You okay little dude?" The man with the god-like eyes asked.

Laphys snapped out of it and shook his head for clearance. "H-Hai..."

"You sure bro? You look motherfucking dazed or some shit."

Laphys just nodded then looked back at the taller. He had just noticed this man was wearing makeup. Black lines like a mime decorated under and over his vibrant eyes. Woah. Such weird symbols but they were so compelling to look at. As if it only added to his bright colored gaze. Then again, what he was wearing didn't help. A purple sweatshirt with a logo that said: 'Faygo' in rainbow colors. Black jeans with the multi colored dots going up the legs. Then normal purple converses. All of it seemed increasingly welcoming. Something that Laphys hadn't felt off of someone since he was with his father. And to be perfectly honest, it kind of turned him on. The sweetness. Oh god. No. He couldn't...could he? He just met this guy, he can't possibly want a red relationship with him. Right?!

"Motherfucker?"

Laphys blushed, realizing he was once again staring at the tall man. "H-Hai! Sorry! I was a bit dazed and staring. Forgive me. I...Uh...I'm Megido. Megido Laphys."

"Oh! Yea, the new motherfucker everyone is talkin' about. Nice to meet ya. I'm SetZee Makara." He took the smaller's small hand and shook it lightly. Laphys faintly at the handshake but soon hid it with a frown. "Well...I must get goi-" He was interrupted by a finger in his face, telling him to hush.

"Nonsense motherfucker. I'm gonna show a motherfucker around and shit." SetZee smiled and looked directly into Laphys' reddish-brown colored eyes. Once again, the small japanese became entangled by that deadly gaze. All he could do was blush like a twelve year old girl and nod his agreement. From that moment on, SetZee refused to leave his side. They we're practically red the way they would act around each other. Laphys learned to laugh more around SetZee and SetZee learned to be a little more strict with people. They were the perfect pair but unaware of the developing feelings.

**Until one day that all changed.**


	2. Even hate is a form of love

Laphys woke up with a start. Nightmares about that night with Tauko still haunted his memory. Every thrust, every groping hand, every moment had been based on lust. And what was even worse? He had been loving it so much. The mixed sound of each other gasping and groaning made his body hotter. Back then, it was rape but there was still feelings. Still some desperate wanting. Still some deep part of him that wanted to be played with, touched, and basically fucked into submission. That was back then. Now, he hated Tauko with a passion. A passion that actually made him glad that he had the option of moving. Was that why Kaeru-Papa always moved him? Was he aware of what he had done? What had been done? It was likely but he hoped it to not be true. While he was lost within his own thoughts, Kaeru-Papa walked in.

"Good Morning, my little one. There's a boy waiting for you. His name is Kappa?"

Laphys furrowed his brow in confusion? Kappa? The water spirit? Was he still within his dreaming state? Wait. Kappa...Kalpha. Oh! He blinked and looked at the clock with confusion. _12:31._ What the fuck?! He visibly paled and jumped out of bed to throw on some clothes. How had he risen this late?! It was unusual. The elder Japanese just stared for a while before bowing and walking down the stairs to tell the impatient young one to wait. There was a distressed groan and a few argument starting words before everything went relatively silent. Laphys ran downstairs with a classic red sweater that reached way past his hips. It belonged to his best friend, Saetta but she said that red was more of his color. So he promised he would wear it a lot and he did. And he wore it with black shorts and white kneesocks. Kalpha looked up from his tea that Kaeru-papa no doubt gave him and glared at Laphys.

"There you are, you fucker! I was waiting a long time!"

"You were here for ten minutes at best and language young man." Kaeru-pap said, bluntly.

Kalpha scowled at Kaeru and grabbed Laphys. "Come on, asshole.-Is that a Japanese sword collection?!"

Kaeru-Papa raised a dark colored eyebrow, surprised Kalpha even knew what they were called. "Hai. They are."

Kalpha's mint green eyes lit up slightly and he walked over to the stand where the japanese samurai swords where held. They were in perfect condition too! He almost squealed with happiness. Laphys on the other hand pulled on his red converses and smirked. Kalpha Ampora. The boy that had the worst temper and an even worse attention span. You may be asking about how they had even become friends in such a short period of time. Actually, they weren't even friends. They just hated each other so much that somehow they attracted. They weren't red rom or black rom. They were just two bickering teenagers that loved to fuss and fight over the littlest things. And they really meant LOVED.

Since that first day at school, Kalpha has been stalking the hell out of him for the next few weeks. Anything that was different. Any weaknesses, he wanted to know them. He even went as far as to ask random people about the other boy. But there were no flaws. Nothing he could work with. He was about to give up his plot for humiliation when from his window, he had seen laphys running down the street. The boy looked panicked and a few screams let the running boys lips. Someone was chasing him. But why? Kalpha grabbed a jacket and ran outside after the japanese boy. Laphys ran into an alleyway and the person chasing him followed. The red head had thought about a few juicy things he could say about this situation but her Laphys cry out. On instinct, Kalpha ran into the open and stared at the scene in front of him. The Japanese was on his hands and knees, crying. And a blonde man with tight leather pants and a matching leather jacket was talking down to him.

"You know I don't like it when ya run, doll. It pisses me off."

Laphys didn't say a word. Instead he spat at the blonde. Said blonde growled angrily and pulled the smaller to his feet. A good smack and a few kick later, Laphys was on his knees once again.

"You're not fuckin' gettin' away this time, doll. Now, Open that sweet lil' mouth. We're gonna have some fuckin' fun time." The blonde said his fingers dipping into Laphys' mouth. Light reddish-brown eyes widened in shock and fear. The poor boy shook his head and backed away as much as possible. But that just ended with his long dark hair being pulled so he was back in front of the blonde.

"T-Tauko...P-Please...N-No..I don't love you..." Laphys would say.

"I don't give a fuck!" This Tauko person would answer with a violent pull on the long hair in his hands. A whimper of protest. Another threat and Laphys would be sobbing for Tauko to stop. Kalpha stared for a long time.

"No! Don't! Please! Isn't it enough that you raped me before?!"

A loud noise. A hand to a cheek. And an angry Tauko. "Who the hell ya talkin' to like that, doll?!"

Kalpha just stared. Rape? This dude had raped Laphys? Was that why the Japanese boy was so quiet and reserved around people? Because by what he's seen, Mister Kaeru was not shy at all. He was actually very very helpful and very sweet. A little flamboyant but sweet. Oh god. He had to help. Kalpha looked around for something to hit the other with before finding a large rock. With as much power as he could muster, he threw the rock at Tauko then hid against the wall. Tauko hissed in pain then turned to see what was there. Then he looked up. A small question or two came out of him but he soon was back to getting ready to mouth-fuck Laphys. Kalpha glared from his spot then picked up two more rock. _Zoom! Zoom! _Two rocks flew at Tauko and both hit him in different places. Tauko turned around with anger in his bright hazel colored eyes. Who the hell was hitting him and did they want to die?! The blonde let go of Laphys for a mere few seconds to look outside of the alley. As soon as he reached the opening, the red head balled up his fist and punched the blonde. A gasp resounded. Kalpha looked down. Tauko was holding a bloody nose. Kalpha stared for a few seconds until a whimper from Laphys snapped him out of it. He landed a kick to Tauko in the place where no man should be kicked then ran to get Laphys. The Japanese boy raised his hand up for Kalpha with tears in his usually darkened eyes. The red head reached down and took his hand. For once, they felt they could trust each other. Kalpha raised Laphys up and practically threw him over his shoulder then ran to the opening of the alleyway. On his way out, he landed another kick in Tauko and said: "No one fucking touches Laphys like that, you fuckwad." Then he ran off to his house.

Explaining the fact that he didn't know where Laphys lived fully and that the kid had almost been raped was enough for Rory to let the crying child stay. During the night, Laphys slept in the guest room but woke up in the middle of the night. More screaming had been done. More nightmares. But that didn't stop Laphys from getting up and finding Kalpha's room. The Fire haired boy had woken up as soon as his door opened and the darker haired teen ran in with tears still in his eyes. That entire night, Laphys and Kalpha bonded. And Kalpha vowed to protect the Japanese from the horrible blonde nightmare called Tauko. And that's where it all began. When Laphys got out of his little memory flashback, him and Kalpha were walking down the street.

"You're lucky I'm talking to someone of _your _kind." Kalpha said with a laugh.

Laphys naturally rolled his eyes and held the short boy's hand. Yea, Kalpha was shorter. By about three or four inches. Anyway, Kalpha just scoffed and complained as they walked toward the local Japanese eatery. Kalpha's favorite place oddly enough.

"Black for you, Kalpha-san." Laphys said to one of Kalpha's snarky and picky comments.

Kalpha did not answer. But only when they were in the eatery and sitting in a booth waiting on the food did Kalpha whisper int he tiniest voice. "Black for you too, Laphys." The Japanese had grinned and held up a menu while they kissed harshly. It was just how they were. Sure, they fucking hated each other. But under all of that, there was the tiniest hint of sweetness and love.


	3. Love formed a Threeway Relationship

**Chapter 3: Formed Matespritship. And Explaining to a Red Head. (Warning: Yaoi.)**

Laphys ran his fingers through his soft dark-colored hair. It had been a week since he had seen Kalpha. They had gotten into a big fight and low blows were thrown and they had both left each other extremely angry. Laphys was almost sorry that they had even gotten in the damn fight. But Kalpha's excessive arguing and unmeaning racist comments had pissed him off. But now the Japanese was calmer and more level-headed. That didn't mean he wanted to talk with Kalpha but he was feeling a bit less violent. He finished putting on his clothes and fixed his hair. He had a free period with SetZee to look forward to.

"Laphys~! Motherfucker, what's the deal?~" A familiar voice called him.

Laphys turned and smiled at SetZee. Then he quick walked over to the other and hugged him tightly. His hand went on the taller's shoulder and he giggled in happiness. SetZee Makara was one of his closest friends aside from Saetta. Kalpha wasn't a friend. He was a possible kissmessis because both were willing to be in a violent hate marriage. But anyway, SetZee kissed his head and laughed. They had been this close for a long time. Since the first day Laphys transferred to this school, SetZee would always be around with a loving embrace and a few sweet kisses. Yes they've kissed despite not being in a relationship. They were both too shy for it but that never stopped the occasional kiss. And that was what was happening now. SetZee had leaned down and pressed his lips to the others. And Laphys, being so used to this treatment, kissed back almost automatically. Good thing no one was in here and the reason was because Laphys is shy to show off his body to people. So he would change later than others would.

"So Laph, how goes it?" SetZee said when he pulled away.

"Pretty good, Zee-kun!" Laphys giggled and nuzzled SetZee.

The way they acted, they could have been lovers. The constant kissing, nuzzling, talking, and nicknames. Even the teachers thought they were dating. But no, sadly, they weren't. But they did give each other nicknames. SetZee was called Zee by Laphys only. And Laphys was called Laph by SetZee.

"Good. Good. That shit is good~!" SetZee said with his classic goofy smile.

SetZee gave him a quick peck on the nose. "So, motherfucker, I all up and have a question."

Laphys raised a dark-colored eyebrow. "Nan-What, Zee?"

SetZee flushed slightly then looked down into Laphys' reddish-brown eyes.

Reddish brown met Glassy Ice blue. "Does a motherfucker have someone else?"

"Iie. Other than Kalpha-san being my kissmessis and Saetta-chan being my moirail."

"So a motherfucker doesn't up and have a Matesprit?"

"Iie. Why?"

"Because...a motherfucker wants to be your matesprit." SetZee blushed further.

"Oh?...O-Oh...OH!" Laphys turned bright red in realization.

"Y-Yea...Honk..." SetZee bit his lip and looked away.

Laphys just looked down and whispered in the tiniest voice. "I...Sure...If you want to be...We can..."

SetZee looked shocked then he looked at Laphys. That classic goofy grin spread on his lips then he pulled Laphys into a loving kiss. The smaller smiled and kissed SetZee back. Slowly, they went from a sweet kiss to quick and loving kisses that were placed on any open skin. SetZee picked up his new mate and laid him on the bench. Laphys practically purred and pulled SetZee down for another quick kiss. SetZee took off his classic faygo t-shirt and lifted Laphys' red sweater to take it off. Laphys' hand shot up and he turned bright red. It was kind of a warning for SetZee because Laphys is just a naturally shy with his body. The elder chuckled. What an adorable little sophomore. And before you ask, SetZee is a senior with a distinct interest in younger students. Except for a choice few who he actually liked in his own senior class. Anyway, the elder of the two leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Laphys' stomach. The younger squirmed slightly. He flicked out his tongue and lead it over the smaller's exposed body. A small whimper like moan came from the one below him. Aw. Cute. Laphys just covered his mouth with his hands while SetZee unzipped his pants and undid his button. A small movement later and SetZee was licking any exposed skin that he had caused. Which led to Laphys to be a squirming, moaning mess. Hands went to his hips and he was pulled onto a larger lap.

"O-Oh G-God..." Laphys whispered when he felt the hard on SetZee already had.

SetZee simply smirked and leaned up to bite into Laphys' neck. It was gentle at first and soon it went harder and harder. Moans and groans filled the air. Bare skin met causing a fire to burst in both. And the grinding, oh fuck, the grinding was amazing. SetZee grinded upward and Laphys grinded with the hard on meeting his thighs.

"M-Motherfuck...Laph..."

"M-Mnnngh~ Z-Zee~!"

Unlucky for them, a certain Firey Red head walked in to see if Laphys was in there.

"Laphys, you asshole, I came to say Sorry for-...What the actual two-sided fuck." He cut off and stared at the scene in front of him.

Laphys was now paused from hearing Kalpha's voice but he was still sitting on SetZee's lap. His hair was already a mess. His shirt was raised to above his body not completely off. And SetZee. That motherfucker was just kissing the younger's skin and staring at Kalpha. The Red head blushed brightly then turned away. "I-I...Uh...I'll leave."

"K-Kalpha...W-Wait..." Laphys stood up and held his pants up. Soon he zipped up his pants and buttoned them then ran over to hug Kalpha from behind.

"What?" Kalpha hissed with his double 'W' speech impediment.

"I want you, my Kissmessis, to meet my moirail. Kalpha...Meet...SetZee." He panted through his words, hoping the other would just turn around and look.

And that's exactly what Kalpha did. He looked at the guy that he knew as the 'Weed smoking' Senior. He wasn't that bad-looking but why was Laphys all over him like that? Wait. Was that a small chance of jealousy in him? No. Kalpha shook his head and kissed Laphys hard on the lips.

"Next time, fucking tell me before I walk in."

"Hai."

Laphys blushed and hugged Kalpha tight. "And I'm sorry about that argument. I was just being ridiculous."

Kalpha shook his head and kissed Laphys' temple. "You need to just fucking get over it. You know how I am."

"Hai, I know Kalpha-Kun. Black for you."

"Black for you, fucker."

SetZee honked in the backround and Laphys giggled. "Get over here, Zee-kun!"

SetZee honked again in happiness then walked over to Laphys. He then kissed the younger's cheek. Laphys blushed and led them both out into the hallways. After fixing himself and SetZee of course. If you know what I mean. They laughed as Kalpha talked about everything and anything. From what they were having for lunch tomorrow to discussing how horrible people were at fashion to something completely random. Everyone stared as the trio walked down the hallway. Kalpha had one arm wrapped around Laphys hip and SetZee had his shoulder. A Senior and two sophomores that seemed like they couldn't get along but where perfectly happy together.


End file.
